A New York Kind of Love
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Brian and gang come to Justin's aid when a bombing leaves him critically injured. Note: Alternating POV.
1. Chapter 1

**BRIAN'S POV**

That first night without him, I couldn't sleep. My arm kept reaching out to an empty space, and I had to jerk it back and remind myself—he was gone.

I knew it was for the best, but still—one part of me kept thinking back—back to Britin. I was so proud—I'd babbled like a little child about everything it had to offer—everything he said he'd wanted in a home—and more.

I recalled our first real sex as an almost-married couple, there in front of the fireplace. Oh, how I loved him! No more "I believe in f*****g" Brian Kinney! They say people come into your life for a reason, and now I knew—Justin was no exception. His mission while we were together—to prove to me that love wasn't something to be scared of.

I shuddered as I thought of Babylon. That night when I found out it had been bombed. A quick U-turn, and I'd run in like a madman, looking for Justin. Of course, it was at Jennifer's prompting, like the concerned mother she was, but still—it was then that I wondered if perhaps my priorities weren't quite straight, that I'd been in the wrong all that time. And most importantly, it was only after we were reunited that I was finally able to confess that I loved him!

I wondered if he was okay—if New York really did offer him everything he wanted. Of course not, I knew, for even as he'd left, I knew, deep in my heart, that a part of me had gone with him—and the hole his absence left in my heart probably would never recover.

Nonchalantly, I went out to the Jeep and cruised Liberty Avenue. I slowed down as I approached Babylon. Reconstruction efforts were underway, and I could see the new owner surveying the damage and making plans. I turned on the radio, thinking some soft music would calm my nerves.

But not five minutes later, the news broke in. "We interrupt this broadcast for a news alert."

What came next made me pull over. It seemed there'd been a bombing in New York! Apparently, one of the art galleries had been hit. But what really made my heart sink was the revelation that it was the same art gallery where, apparently, Justin had set up an art show and was in attendance at the time of the bombing!

Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh, Brian, I'm so glad you answered," came a voice on the other end.

"Jennifer!" I wondered if she'd heard the news, too!

"I'm—I'm so worried about Justin," she said, and I could tell she was sobbing. "I—I hope he's going to be all right!"

As she explained, several of the art show attendees had been injured in the bombing—including Justin!

"Is—is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, wanting to be of help to her.

"Just go!" Jennifer couldn't have sounded more urgent. "Find him—find him and bring him home!"

Running back to Britin, I packed a suitcase and flew like a bat out of h**l to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUSTIN'S POV**

Where—where was I? Stirring, I blinked and opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw the sterile white walls of my hospital room. "Mr. Taylor," I vaguely heard a voice saying.

"Mr. Taylor," it repeated, and I weakly turned to the source. It was the nurse assigned to me, taking my vitals.

She explained to me that I'd been badly injured when the bomb went off, but that I was lucky to even be alive.

"Is—is there someone we can call for you?" she asked.

My mouth was so dry—how I longed for a sip of water! Opening my mouth, I could barely get out the word, "Kinney."

She nodded, and went back to the front desk.

When she left, my eyes filled with tears. Deep in my heart, I knew that coming so soon probably hadn't been the wisest decision in the world. We should've been married first, then perhaps Brian and I could've moved here!

Just then, I heard a commotion at the front desk. I thought I could hear him, but figured it was probably either my imagination or an aftereffect of my injuries from the bombing.

But then—I thought I could make out the door opening, and there he was! I longed to move—to hold him tight, but every time I tried to move, a spurt of pain sent my arms back to the bed.

My eyes welled with tears, and all I could do was cry. I felt him stroking my hair—even as his own tears fell on my face. "I'm here, Sunshine," he whispered, even as that was all he could do. "So this time was worse," he added, as I finally regained movement in one arm enough to reach up and wipe his tears away.

"I'm—I'm just lucky to be alive," I croaked, as I reached over to put my hand in Brian's.

Brian spotted a glass of water with a straw, and he reached over and grabbed it. I was so thirsty—and so dry—that I just latched on to the straw and sipped with all my might—until every last drop was gone! Collapsing back onto my pillow, I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered.

One nagging question kept coming back. "How—how'd you find out?" I wondered.

"The radio," he replied, "but your mother said I should come."

"Don't—don't leave me," I sobbed, holding onto him for dear life. Now—now that he was here, I was determined not to let him out of my sight!

"You really think I would leave you like this?" His face grew serious, and he held my hand again. "You are my Sunshine," he assured me, "and nothing—nothing at all—could ever make me want to leave when I know my Sunshine is hurt."

Tears welled in his eyes as he recalled what had happened after my prom. "I didn't leave you then," he said, "and I'm sure not going to leave you now!" Then he said it—the words he'd said after finding me at the Babylon, but words I needed to hear again.

"I love you, Justin."

Tears welled in my eyes—my swollen eyes. Since movement hurt me, he leaned in and kissed them away. A warm, damp washrag lay near where my water had been, and he reached over, folded it in half lengthwise, and covered my eyes. "Does that feel better?" he whispered.

I could feel the heat start to work, as the swelling went down. "Yes," I whispered.

His hand slipped from my grip, as I felt him get up. "Brian," I moaned.

"Yes, Sunshine?" he asked, as he bent over my bed again.

"Kiss me," I whispered. Sleep overtook me, but just before I went to dreamland, I felt him lean over my bed again and land several butterfly kisses on my lips. "I love you, Sunshine," he whispered, just before the nurse came to inform him visiting hours were over.

Just before he left, he removed the washcloth. I blinked and focused on him—they really did feel better!

"I love you too, Brian," I whispered, as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and leaned in for one last tender kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**BRIAN'S POV**

As I left, I closed the door behind me—only to find I wasn't alone! It seemed I'd gained an entourage—for Michael, Daphne, Debbie, and Jennifer had come!

"How—how is he?" Michael asked. He recalled another time when he'd had to sit with me—when Justin had been bashed after the prom. "Do—do you need us to stay with you?"

I tried to answer, but no words came. Instead, the lump in my throat led to bitter sobs, Hands touched me—soft, gentle hands that just wiped my tears away.

"Is someone determined to take my Sunshine from me?" I was able to get out. "This makes two bombings he's been involved in—besides what happened after the prom!"

"I honestly don't know, Brian," Debbie said. Holding out her arms, she brought me close to her—as tears rolled down my cheek. "We love him—but we love you, too."

"Oh, Brian," Jennifer said, as she took a turn holding me, "I—I knew this must be affecting you, too. If you weren't already partners, I'd say you two were as close as brothers."

"It was her idea to come," Daphne reassured me, "not just to be near Justin, but to be near you, too."

We found a hotel near the hospital, and for the next few days, between visits, all we could do was huddle near the telephone for any news.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUSTIN'S POV**

Slowly but surely, I knew I was getting better, when I had my first shower since the bombing. When I thought the nurses couldn't see, I smiled, remembering all the times Brian and I shared. I was even able to get out of my room a little to stretch my legs—being cooped up in that hospital bed really hadn't helped matters.

Then, I saw them—they'd come back to visit. I tried to alter my path to get to everybody, but the nurses were determined to keep me going straight. I shrugged, letting them know the situation, and they gladly altered for me. Of course, I knew Brian couldn't be happier—he just held out his arms and waited, as I slowly made my way down. Just when I didn't think I could take much longer, I felt his hands touch mine, and I just collapsed—collapsed into his arms.

Of course, everyone else had to have a turn celebrating my accomplishment—Mom, Daphne, Debbie, and Michael all put an arm around me as I struggled for breath.

A wheelchair had been provided for me, which I gladly pulled myself into. I knew it was killing Brian just to fight the urge not to pop a wheelie as he wheeled me back to my room, as happy as he was—as happy as we all were!

"Come home when you're better," Mom pleaded. "Please—come home."

I thought of the art show I'd been at when the whole thing started. How—how did they handle the bombing?

"Here's the paper, honey, if you feel like reading," Jennifer said, pushing it across the table to me, when I was safely back in bed.

I read the paper nonchalantly, putting each section aside. It was when I reached the social section, however, that something caught my eye: "Taylor injured in gallery bombing; art show cancelled."

By that time, my eyes were tired and I couldn't read the story. "Would you like me to read it to you?" Debbie offered, retrieving it from me.

"Please," I gasped, exhausted from seeing the headline.

"Promising artist Justin Taylor was critically injured in last week's bombing," Debbie read. "Our thoughts and prayers are with him for a speedy recovery."

"That was sweet," Michael said, as Debbie put the paper aside. "It looks like all of New York is pulling for you now."

"Justin, I have to agree with your mother," Brian said, taking my hand. "Sounds like you don't need to be here right now. As soon as you're out of the hospital, I'm taking you home."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Brian was right. Now I was in no condition to be attending an art show!


	5. Chapter 5

**BRIAN'S POV**

How much longer, I wondered, until I could get Justin out of there! A few days later, I had my answer, for the hotel phone rang.

Michael, Jennifer, Debbie, and Daphne held their breath as I picked up the receiver. "Hello? He has? Wonderful! We'll be right over."

Slowly, I put the receiver back on the hook and turned to the others. "Well," I said, trying to remain as composed as possible.

"What is it?" Debbie asked, as they were all on pins and needles wanting to find out what had happened.

"That was the hospital," I replied, "and they told me—"

"Yes? Yes?" They all leaned forward, waiting.

Then I grinned, the first since the bombing. "Justin's been released."

They all cheered, and everyone gave me a big hug, which I received with as much emotion as I had shown when Justin finally agreed to marry me at Britin Manor.

Justin agreed to marry me! I knew there was some reason we'd worked so hard to get him better!

When we got there, Justin was sitting up—no needles, no tubes—just sitting up in one of the chairs in his room!

When he saw me, he slowly got up, groaning as one last spasm of pain hit—but maybe with a little painkiller, it would go away.

He started to fall forward, and we all reached out in an effort to steady him. But his hands just grabbed hold of—a walker!

Inwardly, I groaned, knowing he wasn't quite the Justin Taylor he was before he left!

But Justin, seeing my anguish, just smiled—one of his trademark Sunshine smiles, which I had missed so much! "Hey," he said, wiping away the stray tear that fell from my eye, "at least I'm vertical!"

Yes, I realized, and maybe with a little practice, we could do away with the walker by our wedding day!

"You do still want to go through with the wedding, don't you?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied, holding him close to me—so close, I didn't want to let go!


	6. Chapter 6

**JUSTIN'S POV**

Once again, I found myself in the wheelchair, as it took one last jaunt down the hall. But this time, instead of returning to my room—my former room—it took a left—and I found myself at the elevator!

"Going down?" Brian grinned, and as the door opened, wheeled me in, the others following closely behind.

As we made the ride down, he kneeled at my level—and just smiled, as happy tears welled in his eyes. "What would I do without you, Sunshine?" he asked, stroking my face. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against mine. "I love you so much, Justin—and I can't wait to make you my husband."

"I'm coming back someday," I informed him.

Brian just grinned. "Not without me, you're not!" He held my face in his hands and gave me a big kiss. "After what happened, I know I should've been there to protect you, and from now on, I will!"

By now, the elevator had reached ground level, and we all stepped out—to another entourage! Ben, Emmett, Mel, and Linds had all come—obviously expecting to arrive at my deathbed.

They all cheered, and rushed at me. I just laughed as they all hugged or kissed me—it was good to be out of the hospital! Ben and Emmett even sneaked in a kiss, and I was not a little mortified. But when I looked over at Brian, he just laughed—he knew they only did it because they were so happy I'd survived.


	7. Chapter 7

**BRIAN'S POV**

After giving Justin one last hug or kiss, everyone went their separate ways. As we looped arms, I led him to the Jeep.

It was a long ride—but finally, we stopped. "We're home," I said, as I leaned over and gave Justin a tender kiss.

Blinking his eyes, Justin stretched and yawned, before raising his seat to its original position. "I've missed it here so much," he admitted, as I came around to help him out.

"And I've missed having you here so much," I replied, taking him in my arms and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's been too long since I woke up to your Sunshine smile."

I went to the back of the Jeep, retrieving first my suitcase, then—I still groaned when I saw it—Justin's walker. But he just smiled, opened it, and headed into the house as if it were nothing.

A few minutes later, I heard him cry out: "Holy s***!"

"What is it, Justin?" I ran into the house, wondering what he'd seen.

When I joined him, I couldn't believe my eyes. Britin Manor looked—well, it looked more beautiful than we could ever have imagined. It had been cleaned up, the fireplace was roaring, and—most of all—luxurious furniture had been moved in!

We explored every room, just awestruck by what we saw. Bedrooms with satin sheets on the beds, bathrooms with actual bathtubs!

Our little tour took an unexpected delay when I heard Justin sobbing in the next room. Hurrying to his side, I was floored. There—just for him—was a brand-new graphics tablet!

And next to it, a card—which read:

_"Dear Brian and Justin,_

_"Think of this as our wedding present to you! May you have many long and happy years ahead!_

_"We love you!"_

And everyone had signed it—even Jennifer!

"Oh, Brian," he said, holding me close, "just look at it!"

"I see," I laughed, kissing the tears away. "They certainly knew what you wanted!"

Suddenly, we heard a commotion outside. Looking to see what it was, we saw everyone waving and motioning for us to join them—out by the pool! Coming downstairs and out the door, we were there in minutes.

Apparently, the surprises didn't end there—when we got there, we both gasped—the backyard had been transformed into a wedding fantasy!

"Surprise!"

We were both speechless—it was more than we could've ever dreamed!

"So," Debbie said, as we all exchanged hugs, "what do you think?"

"When did you find time to do all this?" I wanted to know.

"Just before we came to New York to be with you two," was Michael's reply.

"But we lit the fire just before you got in," Debbie laughed.

"The graphics tablet was for Justin," Jennifer smiled.

"But," Justin said, grinning up at me, "I may let you use it every once in a while."

We all laughed, and I took Justin in a hug and kissed him.

"And I wonder why we call you Sunshine," I said, grinning, as I ruffled his hair.

There was no time to waste—everything looked so wonderful, I didn't want to wait any longer.

But—there was still the matter of—the walker.

Setting it off to the side, I smiled while Justin just looked back at it, panicking.

"Come on," I encouraged him. "You don't want to walk down the aisle with it, do you?"

"No," Justin said, looking at me again, "of course not."

"Then come on," I said, grinning, helping him to an upright position, "walk to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I was so scared—it was almost as if I'd reverted back to babyhood. But the encouragement of everyone around, and Brian's huge smile, and outstretched arms, lifted my spirits. Taking a deep breath, I took the first step.

Not that bad, I realized, so I tried another—and another—they all seemed to get better every time!

When I was halfway there, I realized—I wasn't in any pain! So—a little more confident, I walked a little faster. Not too shabby, so I picked up the pace even more.

"What's your rush, Romeo?" Michael shouted, laughing—but I knew it was all in fun. "Leave something turned on over there?"

By that time, I was practically sprinting to Brian—who, even when I was inches away, reached out—and caught me just as I threw my arms around his neck!

"Oh, Sunshine," he sobbed, as he held me close. "I knew you could do it!"

"I love you," I said, as my tears flowed. "I love you," I repeated, turning to all our friends. "Thank you—thank you all—for standing by me."

A few more days of practice, and I was ready—ready for my final.


	9. Chapter 9

**BRIAN'S POV**

This was it—the day Justin and I had been waiting for. I took my position up front, while Michael, my best man, and Daphne, Justin's honor attendant, stood on either side.

When Jennifer made her entrance and sat in the front pew, I held my breath. Would—would Justin be able to survive?

Then—the wedding march started. As everyone got up, I knew, like me, they were all anxious to find out if Justin could walk that far—even farther than we had practiced.

Suddenly, there he was. A smile was plastered on his face, and I sensed he wasn't certain whether he was happy to finally be marrying me, or scared silly about walking that far—or maybe even both!

_Come on, Sunshine_, I thought, as each step brought him closer to me. _You can do it!_

Just when he was within inches of me, I saw him falter, and I reached out for him, pulling him to an upright position. When he looked up at me, I saw heartbreak in his eyes, and a stray tear slid down his cheek.

"I—I'm sorry, Brian," he whispered, as his tears threatened to soak into my suit.

"Don't apologize, Sunshine," I said, smiling as I held him close. "You can't help the way your body's reacting."

But he managed a smile when he heard the minister's words:

"May I present to you Brian and Justin Kinney."

The reception couldn't have been better. Michael and Daphne, as our honor attendants, served as co-emcees.

"I'll be right back, Sunshine," I whispered, as I went to talk to them.

When I got back, Justin looked up. "What was that all about?"

"You'll see," I replied, grinning.

Our first dance was more than we could've ever dreamed. I smiled lovingly upon Justin, who had tears running down his cheeks when he realized what we were dancing to—"You Are My Sunshine."

Time flew by—so quickly, neither of us heard Michael stepping up to the mike. "Let's welcome Brian and Justin back to the dance floor," he said. "We've had a special request to end the reception."


	10. Chapter 10

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I knew Brian was full of surprises, but this—this was beyond my wildest dreams. What—what was going on? Did—did I see Michael handing Brian the microphone? When—when had he learned to sing?

When he started, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry—it wasn't that he was that bad—he was actually quite good! But the song—the song took me back to my prom—it was "Save the Last Dance for Me"! Those were good times, I knew—at least before—I didn't even want to think about—_him_.

"Hey, Sunshine!" I heard him call out. Then he reached for me, and we started dancing—dancing like we'd never danced before!

I had to admit—I was worried about my legs. How were they holding up? But amazingly enough, they seemed to be getting better!

When we released, I realized he still had the microphone in his hand. He drew me close to him, and softly sang,

_"But don't forget who's taking you home,_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be._

_So, Sunshine, save the last dance for me."_

When he stopped, I felt my legs buckle under, and I started to fall. But Brian just laughed, and pulled me back up. "Just goes to show," I laughed, throwing an arm around Brian and kissing him on the lips, "that Brian Kinney can still leave me weak at the knees!"

We all laughed, and Brian just drew me close as he kissed me tenderly. "I never thought I'd say this," he said, grinning, "but _Justin_ Kinney can still leave _me_ weak at the knees, too!"

Later that night, when everything had been torn down and everyone had left, I threw an arm around Brian and said, "I'm tired—let's go to bed."

Brian just nodded, and—looped an arm through my folded-up walker. As we ascended the stairs, he looked at me—and what I saw just melted my heart. _This is my Sunshine—my prince_, he seemed to be saying, _and I really would give him anything—do anything—and be anything—to make him happy._

I just smiled, for I knew—I would say the same thing about him.

When we reached the bedroom, I noticed Brian bending over one side of the headboard. What—what was he doing?

Then, as a soft glow filled the room, I knew—a small cluster of candles I'd missed before had been added.

"Did we miss another wedding gift?" I wondered. All the work our friends had put into renovating Britin Manor was a dream come true in itself!

"Yes," Brian said, as clothes became a memory. "The candles—they're from me—for my Prince."


	11. Chapter 11

**BRIAN'S POV**

We took it slow that night—not just because it was our first sex as a married couple, but because I was still so scared—scared that I'd set something off—something that would cause my Sunshine pain.

But then Justin—sweet, sweet Justin—just smiled. "Take me," he whispered, "take me as hard as you want—I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

Funny thing was, I didn't want to take him _too_ hard—I loved him too much now for that. So I eased myself in, taking care not to aggravate his legs too much—I knew he still felt terrible about not being able to make it all the way down the aisle because he'd stumbled.

But we'd still work on it—I made that silent promise to myself—and to Justin—and we wouldn't stop until he was at his best.

I cringed as I remembered—after he'd healed after being bashed at the prom, there were some aftereffects—his hand—his drawing hand—was never quite the same. Would his legs be the same way? Who could tell—but now that he was Justin Kinney, I'd make sure I was there for him "in sickness and in health."

The next morning, I woke up and turned—to an empty space. I heard the sink running, and I figured he was washing his face. But then I looked over—and saw his walker where he'd left it last night.

"Justin?" I ran to the bathroom, wanting to help him if he needed me.

"Good morning!" He took me in his arms and gave me a long, romantic kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well, all right," I replied, "but how—how did you get over here—without your walker?"

Justin just laughed. "When I got up, I wasn't in any pain!"

"Are—are you dizzy?"

Right at that moment, he had to admit—he _was_ feeling a little lightheaded.

"Lie down," I encouraged him, "and sleep a little longer." As he threw an arm around my shoulder, I led him back to bed.

When he was safely down, I gazed at him—he looked so sweet sleeping there. I couldn't resist—I climbed in and joined him. Running my finger along his spine, I felt the bed move—and I knew—he was giggling.

Music to my ears, that's what it was. After everything he'd been through—two bombings and one bashing—I was the one he counted on to make him smile. Heaven forbid that I ever let him down!

Then—it all happened so fast—I felt myself being pinned to the pillow. I struggled to free myself, to regain control—but it was no use. Once I felt his lips on me, I knew I was done for. My husband was hot—and I loved him for it!

Finally, he was worn out—but frankly, so was I. I smiled upon him, stroking his cheek. "Oh, Sunshine," I whispered, "what would you have done if I hadn't come?"

"I probably would've died," he admitted, coming in closer.

I thought of Jennifer—my mother-in-law—and smiled. She loved Justin—us—enough to persuade me to run to his side. Sometimes I wondered why she hadn't gone ahead of me, but then I realized—she probably knew I needed to go first—to give my Sunshine the hope and encouragement he needed to recover.

_Never again_, I decided. Never again would I let a day go by without telling my husband how much I loved him. The Babylon bombing had taught me that—and the New York bombing only reinforced it. Oh, I'm sure he knew before Babylon—but I berated myself, wondering if I hadn't just been too shy—or proud—to actually admit it before I had.

I saw the look in my husband's eyes, and I smiled. "A penny for my prince's thoughts," I whispered.

"I was just wondering," Justin replied, as he laid his head on my chest, "how our lives would have been different if we hadn't met."

"Well, I don't know about yours," I replied, stroking his hair as I kissed him tenderly, "but I know I wouldn't have learned that it's okay to take a chance on love."

"It's more than okay," Justin whispered, returning the kiss. "Sometimes it's absolutely necessary."

I had to admit he was right. Why hadn't I seen it before—why had I been stuck in that "I believe in f*****g" rut? There was only one thing I believed in now—the love of my Sunshine. I knew if I'd been the one injured in the bombing, he would've been there for me—several times over! Now we were Brian and Justin Kinney—as it was meant to be!


End file.
